Naruto: The Next Great Assassin
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: What happens if Naruto's seal was different and unstable, causing him to be sent through space and time into the Assassination Classroom universe? What would happen if he was found by an ex assassin and trained as his apprentice before joining up with the rest of the class in Kunugigaoka in their mission to kill their teacher? gisaxFem.KarmaxFem.Koro
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if the Kyuubi sealing happened a little differently? What would happen if Naruto's seal was different and unstable, causing him to be sent through space and time into the Assassination Classroom universe? What would happen if he was found by an old assassin and trained as his apprentice before joining up with the rest of the class in Kunugigaoka Junior High in their mission to kill their teacher?

Warnings: Cussing, Fighting, maybe some Gore. Pairings undecided, though no yaoi.

 **Chapter 1: How it all Began!**

Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a powerful, yet peaceful village, home to many shinobi legends whose very names bring awe and inspiration to those who hear of them.

One of these legends is the famous Minato Namikaze, or Yellow Flash, who utilized his **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** to travel at light speeds to decimate an entire Iwa platoon with well over 100 ninja, with at least 2/3 of them being of Jonin rank or higher.

After the war ended, he was just another shinobi, though a very dangerous one for sure, living a normal life. That ended when he was appointed as the fourth Hokage.

There was a week-long celebration in honor of his monumental accomplishment, to go from just another orphan to become a Kage the likes of which haven't been seen for many years was a feeling he would never forget.

Another monumental event in his life was when his wife, a wonderful woman named Kushina Uzumaki, another powerful shinobi who had created quite the reputation as the Red Reaper of Konoha, announced that she was pregnant with his child. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father! So, they both spent the next 9 months preparing everything the child would need, from a nice room full of toys and books to planning out a training schedule for when he was old enough… yeah, maybe they went a bit overboard with it but what can he say, you only get to become a new father once in your life and he wasn't going to mess this up.

That image in his head of him and Kushina growing up while raising young Naruto, what they had decided to name their child, was shattered when _he_ showed up.

The mysterious shinobi with the strange mask had just appeared into their secret pseudo-delivery room surrounded by his personal ANBU and killed the two nurses that helped deliver his child into this world, and had taken said child as a hostage.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki, Lord Hokage. If you refuse, then your heir will know death after a whole 3 minutes of life." He remembered that voice, filled with such calm maliciousness that made him hesitate.

After freeing Naruto and teleporting them both back to his house, he quickly placed his child into his crib before grabbing his Hokage attire and equipment before flashing away to retrieve his wife.

When he arrived, he could only gasp as he witnessed the mysterious man rip the Kyuubi from its seal on Kushina's stomach.

As soon as he regained his senses, he was only just able to rescue the red-head from being squashed under the Nine-tails' clawed hand.

After that, he was forced to leave the fight with Kyuubi to his predecessor and his shinobi as he had to deal with the mysterious shinobi once and for all.

The ensuing battle was something he did not expect. This person could somehow turn himself intangible, leaving any physical attacks useless until he decided to become tangible again. That, combined with his Sharingan eye made him an opponent that could keep up with the fastest man alive.

The fight lasted about 15 minutes before Minato was able to outsmart his opponent and release his control over the Kyuubi, effectively causing him to retreat, leaving the Hokage to tend to the rampaging beast.

He quickly summoned Gamabunta, the boss of the toad summons, to delay the mighty fox while the blonde tried to think of the best plan given the situation.

The solution he thought of caused him to growl and clench his fist in emotional pain, surprising the toad boss as the Hokage was always upbeat and smiling.

He quickly told the summons to hold on tight to the Kyuubi as he flashed them away from the village, effectively saving the rest of the village from the fox's rampage.

Once they arrived at the destination Minato teleported them to, Gamabunta was forced to retreat into the summon realm as the Kyuubi broke free from his hold.

This was not a huge setback as Minato had prepared this spot specifically for the event that the fox broke free from its prison.

Suddenly, a large blue barrier shot up in the form of a pentagon around them. Surprised, the Kyuubi quickly spotted a large sealing array underneath it in the shape of a star, with the inside pentagon creating the barrier, while five of the Hokage's special kunai were at the star's points.

The **Five Point Pentagon Barrier** (a barrier of his own creation), while not the strongest out there, had enough power to contain any of the nine Biju for a limited amount of time, enough time for Minato to get his preparations ready.

The blonde Hokage quickly flashed back to his house before dashing from room to room grabbing scrolls, weapons, books, pictures, and clothes before storing them all into a small storage scroll before placing that scroll into a special storage seal on Naruto's small arm.

It was when he finished sealing everything that he actually looked at Naruto's sleeping face, causing the Hokage even more guilt. He looked so peaceful and calm.

Steeling his nerves, Minato quickly grabbed his child and gave Kushina one last kiss on the forehead before flashing back to where he left the Kyuubi to see that the barrier was almost completely demolished, leaving him only a few seconds at most before he had to deal with the beast again.

It was only when he went to summon a sealing alter that he noticed a tug on his cloak. Turning, Minato was aghast as he found his wife, looking half-dead, holding on to him for dear life.

"Kushina, what are you doing!?" Minato asked incredulously.

"You won't have enough * _heave*_ chakra to do this, and I fear that _*heave*_ even if I lend you my chakra, we will both be killed from chakra exhaustion…but, if this is the only way _*heave*_ , then I will help you. We will seal the Kyuubi into him, and he _*heave*_ will become the most powerful shinobi ever." Kushina rasped out as he managed to stand up with a little help from her husband, who had already set their child on the sealing alter.

"We just need to trust in Sarutobi-sama to look out for our son. With Hiruzen's guidance, I have no doubt that he will be an amazing shinobi." Minato smiled before starting the long sequence of hand-seals required for this sealing technique.

While this seal wouldn't cost him his life like the **Reaper Death Seal** , the chakra exhaustion he would no doubt succumb to would definitely kill him. The benefit of this seal was that while it provided the same protection for the host as the **Reaper Death Seal** , it allowed said host to determine the sanctions of the punishment. That way, if Naruto ever befriended or tamed the mighty beast, he would be able to better sync with its chakra and give it a proper home instead of a prison.

As he went through the seals he could feel his chakra deplete rapidly. That is, until he felt the comforting hand of his wife on his shoulder, slowly transferring her chakra into him so that he could finish the jutsu.

As soon as the Kyuubi burst through the now nonexistent barrier, Minato stopped his hand motions into a clapping motion before yelling out his last jutsu.

" **Five Point Sealing Technique: Seal of the Heavenly Star!** " with that shout, the sealing array that was spread out all around the clearing slowly started to condense around the sealing altar and up to Naruto's stomach.

The Kyuubi, while it looked like it was turning into dust and sucked into the sealing array, quickly realized that it was done for. In an act of desperation, the Kyuubi gave one last mighty roar before being completely dissolved into the glowing red seal.

"Looks like _*cough*_ we did it, Kushina." Minato rasped out before falling to his knees, with his wife already laying on the ground, dead.

"Oh yes, you did it."

Minato's eyes widened in horror. No, not that voice. He had driven him away. No one can just come back from a **Rasengan** to the back like the one he gave him.

"I do commend you on forcing me to retreat, though I knew you would kill yourself in sealing the Biju. I just had to bide my time until you did." It was then that the masked man came around into his line of sight.

"What do _*cough*cough*_ you want now?" Minato asked as he felt his life fleeting fast.

"Oh, I don't know, raise him and train him and force him to capture his fellow Jinchuuriki until he's the last one left. Then I will let him destroy this wretched place that took his mother and father away from him. Then and only then, will I tell him the truth and watch as his horrified expression leaves his face as I kill him." 'Madara' explained, loving the enraged expression on the Hokage's face.

"Now, I think I will take my leave." He said as he used his Sharingan to create a vortex over the infant, unknowingly putting it over the still glowing seal.

Just as Minato was feeling the last of his life leave him, his eyes widened once more as sparks started erupting from Naruto's seal, connecting with the vortex and creating a lot of wind.

"What the hell!" 'Madara' exclaimed as he tried to cancel his jutsu, only to widen his eyes as he realized he had no control over what was happening anymore. "What is happening you damned Hokage!?"

Before Minato could even respond (even though he physically couldn't), a large explosion occurred blinding anyone who was looking in the direction of the clearing and getting the attention of nearly everyone in the Elemental Nations, with Naruto in the direct epicenter.

When the light finally died down, the only thing left of the clearing was one large crater, measuring an area of about 100 acres and nearly 200 feet in depth.

There wasn't even evidence of a forest in the area of the crater, and sure as hell no evidence of a battle or any living being anywhere near it.

The civilians and civilians alike would go on with their lives, thinking that that must have been one of the Fourth's jutsus used to end the fox menace. They would go on to rebuild Konoha, eventually returning it to its former glory under the leadership of the Sandaime and eventually Kakashi Hatake, the Yondaime's last student alive, this time for real.

The Akatsuki would eventually be picked off one by one until it finally disbanded, showing everyone that Nagato truly did not have any plans of his own outside of what Obito told him to do.

Itachi eventually came back to the village after many years of getting the evidence needed to prosecute the village elders and everyone else involved with the Uchiha Massacre, as well as clear his name and apologize immensely to Sasuke for his transgressions, though the Uchiha youth immediately accepted and was just glad to have his big brother back again.

Danzo obviously resisted, even going as far as to declare a Civil War in Konoha, with him and his ROOT vs the entirety of Konoha's shinobi forces. Yeah, not a great plan. The rebellion was quickly shut down and Danzo's stolen Sharingan returned into Uchiha hands.

At Itachi's insistence, Shisui's body was found, though highly deteriorated, and properly buried, along with his eyes, in Konoha's hero graveyard.

Once he was old enough, Sasuke became Hokage to replace his old sensei, and led Konoha into a Golden Age of peace and innovation.

Things seemed to work out for the best back in the Elemental Nations. Though that's not where our story ends. Konoha was only the beginning.

The thing that no one seemed to question about the night the Yondaime died, was the fact that there was a survivor of the explosion.

Just because he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore didn't mean he was dead. On the contrary, he was healthy and full of life.

What the 'explosion' really was, was a rip…no, more like a colossal tear in the fabric of reality, made from the use of **Kamui** in such a close proximity to a seal that had yet to stabilize. The tear basically fed off the chakra coming from the seal until it amassed enough energy to detonate, causing it to implode and close the tear once more, though taking anything in its radius with it through the tear.

While normally, Naruto would've been consumed by the empty void he was sent to, if he wasn't obliterated by the implosion itself. This, however, did not occur.

It could be because he was the source of the energy used to make the explosion; or maybe it was because the Kyuubi's chakra was still stabilizing when the implosion occurred, that some leaked out to form a shroud around the infant, protecting him for as long as the chakra was around; or maybe he just had some god or goddess looking out for him. The world may never know, or maybe the world doesn't care.

All that matters now, is that Naruto was rapidly approaching a bright light, the only source of light in the eternal blackness of the void, before disappearing from any and all sight.

 _Unknown Location; Unknown Time_

A well-built man with short black hair and pinprick brown eyes, wearing a black turtleneck top under an unbuttoned white shirt doubled with a black blazer, suit trousers that crease at the ankles and black shoes to match as well as black gloves. He wears a grey trench coat over the top of his clothes to finish off his intimidating ensemble.

This man was named Lovro, a retired assassin who spends his days teaching his apprentices how to be an assassin, and how to constantly improve, even when they were not with him. His last apprentice had just left him not a week ago to go on her own and start building her reputation as a force to be reckoned with. Though, this left him with pretty much nothing to do with his time, except fight off the occasional hot-shot who wanted to try their hand at killing one of the best assassins of his time.

Tonight, on the other hand, Lovro was taking a stroll through the forest. While this was not something he usually did, he had seen a large, bright light emanating from deep within this forest, peaking his interest and causing him to investigate.

When he finally arrived at what looked like a crater the size of a car, the only thing that he could find was a small infant, wrapped tightly in an orange blanket, in the direct center of said crater.

Quickly looking around for a guardian or parent, Lovro was surprised to find no one.

As he turned back to the baby boy, the ex-assassin was able to spot quite a few black lines that looked to be permanently painted onto his skin.

"What are you doing out here, hmm?" Lovro wondered to himself before grabbing the infant and holding him close to his chest for safe-keeping.

"I don't suppose you will tell me your name, hmm?" Lovro asked with a small smile before spotting a name on the blanket he was wrapped in. "Naruto?"

Naruto finally opened his eyes to show the man his deep cerulean orbs that gazed straight into the man's soul.

"Hmm, Naruto it is then. Well, let's see what we can do about finding your parents or guardians, and if we can't find them, I guess you could stay with me a while."

 **End**

Yo! First of all, I would like anyone who hasn't seen Assassination Classroom to go watch it, it's amazing. Secondly, I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of fanfics on the anime and the only decently sized one's I could find are NagisaxKarma. I can assure you right now that that will not be the case in this one, nor will there be and yaoi pairings. I'm not hating or anything, it just gets annoying after a while when all people want to do is homosexualize main characters just because they're close. (Seraph of the End is a perfect example). I might add in a few jokes, but that's it. Well, thank you all for reading this little A/N (if you even did read it. I'm looking at you Jerry). Please Review about what y'all would like to see in this story, such as pairings, powers, canon character's (Ex. gender-bent or something), and other such stuff. I will see you all in the next one, Seeya!

 **Own Jutsu:**

Five Point Pentagon Barrier

Five Point Sealing Technique: Seal of the Heavenly Star


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to give a thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story. Secondly, I would like to reply to some of the reviews:

Brenscot1229: Naruto's personality will be a bit like Deadpool's and Spider-Man's in that he'll be a bit sarcastic and joking most of the time but in a fight, he'll be like Slade from Teen Titans (The good one I mean) in that he's serious and analytical, like an assassin should be.

GunBlade2018: Naruto will be about a year older than Nagisa, so about 15-16 years of age.

X-ownz: Hmm, I see what you mean, and that would be pretty cool and unique as I have yet to see that idea come up anywhere. So, would it be like, the octopus form is genderless and then when it turns human, it's a woman?

As for everyone else who reviewed, thank you and I am glad you all were excited for the next installment.

 **Chapter 2: Training**

 _8 Years Later_

It was a fine summer evening in Japan as the temperature and breeze were just perfect. It had been about 8 years since Lovro had found young Naruto in the woods and what had transpired that day changed his life forever.

 ** _Flashback_**

Lovro could be seen walking down a sidewalk beside a busy street, holding what looked like an orange bundle in his arms.

" _Hmm, how could it be that not even a birth certificate could be found on the boy. He can't be more than a day old by the looks of him. And what's with these tattoos on his body? They look professionally done, although their meanings are lost to me. There are too many variables at this moment to make a proper conclusion."_ The aging man wondered to himself as he eyed the child in his arms.

"I guess I must keep my word. You will stay with me until I deem you ready to go out on your own. Maybe you will even be a great assassin like me someday, eh Naruto?" Lovro spoke in an oddly caring tone for someone of his past.

He continued to walk to his safe house, which was about 1 kilometer from where he found Naruto, as he had already gotten everything on the list he had gotten from the nurse who had helped him in finding any records on his little ward. It was amusing to see the cashier's reaction to a shady man such as himself buying baby products for the child in his arms.

Although unusual, she had offered for him to take care of the child in the meantime until they could either find something on Naruto or someone came looking for him.

He had accepted, feeling slightly responsible for the child in his arms.

 ** _Flashback End_**

After a month of waiting, Lovro was called (using the number to a disposable phone he had given them), and told that they had found nothing on the blonde child, not even a birth certificate. She had then given him a choice on putting the child up for adoption, or adopt him himself and raise him like his own.

After some thought, Lovro had chosen to adopt the boy to raise the way he saw fit. He told himself that once the boy was old enough, he would teach him everything he knew, so long as the boy was willing to learn.

And, oh boy, was he willing. He soaked everything up like a sponge. Reading, math, science, spelling… you name it and he would dive right in and wouldn't stop until he got it right. Then he would redo it numerous times until it became second-nature.

He was the perfect person for Lovro to raise, as the man did not like or tolerate slackers. He remembered when Irina tried to seduce him in order to get out of training one day, and boy did she learn her lesson to never use what she had learned against him.

"Dad! I'm done with my homework!" a voice called from upstairs before footsteps could be heard against the hardwood floor.

It wasn't long before a young boy with shining blonde hair came down and searched the room before spotting the experienced man.

'Dad.' That was a word he would never get used to. He never told anyone, but he had always wanted a child, though he never did, never wanting to bring a child into his messed-up world.

That changed with Naruto. Lovro was retired, lived in the middle of the woods, and had a small, self-sustaining farm for food. Now was the perfect time for him to raise his legacy.

"Oh, already? I had expected at least another day or two." The man commented, though was unsurprised at the boy's eagerness to learn.

"Well, you know me. Once I start, I can't stop until I know how it like the back of my hand." Naruto replied with a smile. He had always been an understanding child, knowing that he was different from other kids, though knowing from early on that that wasn't a bad thing.

"That I do. So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day now that you're done?" Lovro asked as he took the high school geometry textbook from the boy, as well as his worksheets with barely any unused space left.

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me something I don't know yet. You know, like those moves you're always bragging about?" Naruto asked with fake indifference, while on the inside he was eagerly awaiting the answer (hoping it was a yes).

"I can't teach you any of that yet." He replied, causing Naruto to deflate a bit. That is, until Lovro spoke up again. "Though, I guess it would be a good time to get you started on the right path in order for you to be like me when you're older."

Naruto looked up in surprise as he smiled a megawatt smile. "Really!? You're gonna train me to become an assassin?"

Lovro sighed at the boy's eagerness to become an assassin. He had told him as soon as he was able to understand the world around him that he was not the boy's real father and that he was an ex-assassin. While Naruto wasn't ecstatic at the realization that the man he thought of as a father, wasn't actually related to him, he understood the circumstances and accepted the man's past. Though, this spawned Naruto's fixation on being a, and I quote, "badass assassin like his father."

"Yes, we will start tomorrow. We will train every day after you get done with your homework." The man confirmed with a smirk.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Though in his excitement, he accidentally knocked over a lamp, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Oh, sorry dad. I'll pick it up." Naruto apologized before running to get the broom, while Lovro just looked on in shock.

He was not shocked at Naruto's excitement or show of enthusiasm, no that was normal for the boy. He wasn't shocked at the fact that he knocked over and broke a lamp, kami knows it wouldn't be the first time Naruto broke something, and surely not the last.

No, what shocked Lovro, was the fact that Naruto had knocked over the lamp…without even touching the thing, seeing as how Naruto was a good foot away from it. Sure, Naruto was jumping by it and could've caused enough vibrations in the floor to make it tumble if it was a normal fall, but it didn't take a normal fall. It looked like it was hit with a hand and travelled horizontally for a bit before falling to the floor.

" _Naruto couldn't have hit it, that's for sure. Hmm, what the hell happened?"_ Lovro thought to himself as he watched the blonde sweep up the ceramic, not noticing that he didn't feel himself hit the lamp.

 _2 Years Later_

Naruto and Lovro could be seen in a clearing in the woods as the latter was watching the former do a set of push-ups.

"98…99…100." The blonde gasped as he laid down on the lush grass to regain his breath.

"Good, take a moment to gather your wits before standing." The elder man said as Naruto stood up a moment later, only breathing a little hard, surprising Lovro again with his recuperation speed. "Ok, I have set up an obstacle course for you in the woods. You will have to run through a series of obstacles, testing both your reaction time and how you deal with pressure. Your path is outlined with rope on the ground. Should you step out of those boundaries, you will be disqualified. You will be forced to come up with strategies on the spot in order for you to make it out in time. Are you ready?"

As he finished explaining the next exercise, he took in Naruto's appearance. Naruto was a bit tall for his age, standing at a good 5 feet 3 inches, with very little baby fat on his face. He had 3 whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek as well as short, spiky, blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that you could get lost in. Naruto wore a black, compression shirt and black cargo pants, held up by a black belt. He also wore black and red tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves.

"I'm ready." Naruto nodded with a smirk. He had done these obstacle courses before and they weren't too difficult. Though that might be because he was taught by the one who made them.

Lovro nodded before leading the boy to the starting line and stepping aside.

"Your time starts…Now!" he exclaimed as he started his stopwatch.

Naruto then took off like a bullet into the thicket of leaves, making sure to stay within the ropes.

[With Naruto]

" _Hmm, I feel something different with this course than those of the past, though I can't place it."_ Naruto thought in anticipation.

As soon as he finished that thought, a trip wire snapped underneath his foot. His eyes snapped to the left as a log came hurtling towards him, forcing him to duck into a forward roll to avoid it.

" _Damn, he's pulled out all the stops this time. These traps could actually kill me."_ Naruto thought in slight fear before shaking his head clear of those thoughts. Lovro wouldn't send him in here unless he trusted that he had what it took to succeed.

With this belief in mind, Naruto picked up his pace again, wanting to show his father that his trust was not misplaced.

Finally, after a couple minutes of running, ducking, dodging, and rolling (there was also a part with a pit of deadly spikes that would haunt him for the rest of his days), he could see the finish line, though he didn't let his guard down for a second.

This proved to be the right move as he narrowly avoided being sliced by a throwing dagger that launched from the bushes to his right.

As he crossed the finish line, he could see the old man waiting for him with a smirk as he stopped his timer.

"Congratulations, you didn't let fear enter your heart and you persevered with a level head, effectively destroying your past times in the weaker courses. Though, it looks like you got nicked at the end there." He said as he pointed to the blood dripping down his right shoulder, most likely from that last knife.

"Hmm, I didn't even feel it." Naruto commented as he went to wipe the blood that was now reaching the tattoo on his shoulder.

As soon as the blood touched the tattoo, it started to glow a dark red, causing Naruto to look towards his father-figure in worry.

"Wha-" he was cut off though as a cloud of smoke enveloped his form, causing Lovro to dash towards his ward with worry sketched on his face.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Naruto perfectly fine, though with a scroll now at his feet that hadn't been there before.

"What is this?" Naruto asked skeptically as he gingerly picked up the mysterious scroll.

"Careful, we don't know what it is or where it came from." Lovro warned as he stood in front of the blonde, tense and ready should anything happen.

"I know, I'm just going to open it as see what it says." The boy placated as he opened the scroll, also as tense as his father, the wound on his shoulder disappearing unnoticed by anyone.

As soon as it was open, Naruto could only sweat drop at the lack of exciting content. All it was was a bunch of scribbles circling around a blank space. It kind of reminded him of the scribbles on his arm.

Testing a theory, Naruto took some of the blood from his arm onto his thumb before wiping it off across the blank space.

Proving his theory correct, another cloud of smoke appeared, though this one was significantly smaller. When it cleared, it revealed an assortment of items from regular books to strange knives to even a large (to him) sword.

Looking to his father for clarification, Naruto was surprised to discover that he looked just as confused as Naruto felt.

Seeing as he would get no answers from the old man, Naruto went into detective mode (as he likes to call it), starting with organizing everything into 3 piles: Scrolls, Books, and Weapons, and organized those piles further by the patterns in each of them. For example, each of the scrolls had the universal symbols for either fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and then some odd symbols which got their own pile. The books were written in a language that was similar enough to Japanese that he could read them, though he didn't understand what they were talking about from just their covers (Something about "Chakra Control" and "Konoha Clans"), so they didn't get subdivided. The weapons got organized into what he assumed to be the range they would best be used at.

Once he was done, with Lovro smiling at the boys immediate control over the situation, Naruto noticed two letters that was at the bottom of the jumbled pile.

Picking them up, he noticed that they were also written in the same language as the books, allowing him to understand enough of the language, and what he didn't know, was able to guess what they meant with context and what the kanji looked like in regard to Japanese kanji.

Once he was done semi-translating the letters, he took the time to actually read them.

 _Dear Naruto, my baby boy,_

 _I know you probably don't know who this is, knowing Sarutobi he would most likely keep your heritage away to keep you safe from assassinations. While I don't completely agree with this, it is probably the safest bet until you are older and stronger. Anyway, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Reaper, able to fight toe-to-toe with all of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist at once, and, my greatest accomplishment, your mother._

 _I am so sorry. Knowing how today is going, and Minato's title, he will most likely seal the Kyuubi within you, just as it was sealed within me. As long as Sarutobi keeps this information secret you will be fine, though on the chance that it is leaked, I hope that the villagers weren't too harsh._

 _I want you to know something though, you are NOT the demon with which you hold, no matter what the civilians say. If anyone can tame the beast and use its power as a partner, I know you can._

 _Well, I'm running out of time now, I can feel myself getting weaker by the second. I will use the last of my chakra to help Minato seal the beast within you._

 _I want you to know my child, that my last breath was spent for you to live a long and happy life, for you to grow strong and have a big family, so don't waste it, though I know you won't._

 _I love you,  
_ _Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto was both shocked and confused. His apparent mother had sacrificed herself to save him, along with this Minato person, who he supposed was his father, and sealed some beast, this Kyuubi, into him. If this was true, then that was what the scribbles on his stomach was. And there was that word again, "Chakra." He would have to get on studying those books and scrolls in order to learn what the hell was going on.

Turning to the other letter, Naruto opened it to reveal that it was from his assumed biological father.

 _To my son, Naruto_

 _My name is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and father to the future strongest ninja in the whole Elemental Nations!_

 _Sorry, I know I can get a bit over excited when it comes to you, as Kushina has told me._

Naruto could just feel the man rub the back of his head sheepishly while writing that part, a tic that he passed on to his son.

 _I know I am probably not your favorite person, due to what I am about to do, but you must know that I must do this as the leader of Konoha, and provide my son with the resources to become great, like being my and Kushina's son isn't enough._

 _Anyway, I have sealed everything Kushina and I own into the seal on your arm, as I know the council will no doubt try and take my techniques to bolster their own strength, well, the civilian council at least._

 _Inside the scroll contains all of the jutsu Kushina and I have accumulated over our careers, including the main elements of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, and even our specialized jutsu, like my Space-Time techniques and your mother's Uzumaki clan jutsu, passed down through every generation of clan heads._

 _There is also our combined knowledge of sealing techniques, chakra control exercises, Tai- and Genjutsu, though knowing how high your mother's reserves were with Kyuubi, Genjutsu won't be your friend, but that doesn't mean don't try._

 _The books contain the history of Konoha, as well as the many clans and bloodlines contained within its borders. They also explain about the tailed beasts and how to deal with them, with sealing being the only way with the stronger ones._

 _Lastly, the weapons contain everything from your mother's and my entire collection of regular kunai and shuriken, my specialized three-pronged kunai, her famous sword, rightly named the "Biju Cutter" due to her many times fighting against Iwa's Jinchuuriki, as well as Kiri's Kisame Hoshigaki, nicknamed the "Tailless Tailed Beast." There are also instructions on how to make your own jutsu and weapons somewhere in there._

 _Anyway, I want you to know that we love you with all our hearts and we are already so proud of you and know that we are watching you from beyond the grave. Not to scare you or anything._

 _Seeya in the afterlife (though hopefully not too soon),  
_ _Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was openly crying now, without any concern with how his father-figure thought of him at the moment, though he knew the old man wouldn't judge him as he was reading over his shoulder, half way through putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I will train, and I will make them proud to call me their son." Naruto said as he looked up to the brunette with tears in his eyes, but also a fiery determination that caused Lovro to smile.

"Of course, and by the looks of it…" he started, before gesturing to the pile of scrolls and books. "you have much to learn from them."

"Hah, you've got that right, and I vow to learn every single thing they knew and surpass them one day. That goes for you too, old man!" Naruto yelled with a fist pump as he immediately dove into the scrolls and books to try and organize them into what he thought would be best to learn first, then second, etc. with the first being a scroll labelled "Unlocking Your Chakra."

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Lovro said with a smile as he observed his ward getting into a meditative position and staying completely still, which he wasn't sure was possible for such a hyperactive boy.

After a couple of minutes, Lovro could only smirk at the massive amount of force that was unleashed from the blonde that caused a light blue aura to surround the boy and the ground to crack a bit.

"Hah, I knew you were special, my boy." The old man said to himself as he thought of all the possibilities Naruto could have with this strange energy.

 _5 Years Later_

A teenager with short, spiky, blonde hair and deep, cerulean blue eyes could be seen walking up a large mountain, an unzipped, dark blue hoodie over a black shirt with the design of a fox with nine tails splayed behind it on the front. He also wore dark blue jeans, held up with a dark brown belt with a metal plate with a strange symbol on it as the buckle as well as black and red tennis shoes. To finish off this ensemble, the man carried a generic grey backpack, using only one of the straps to keep hold of it.

"Hmm, when they said that the building was a bit of a walk, I would never have guessed that they force regular kids to make a hike everyday just to get to and from class. That's just rude." The man said to himself with a smile.

He had just reached the top of the mountain to see a rundown, wooden building that looked like it was 100 years old and even that was generous. It looked like it could only fit one regular sized classroom with enough space for maybe a lounge, or two small classrooms and a lounge or something. All in all, it was in serious need of a remodel.

Seeing as he was a bit late due to having to check in and get his schedule, the man decided to knock on the door after he reached the only classroom, confirming his suspicions of the lack of space.

"Oh, that must be the transfer student. I hope you all treat him with the respect you all show me, without the whole assassinating part of course." A voice said with a chuckle, causing the blonde to chuckle as well.

Once the door was opened and he was allowed in, by the yellow creature no less, he immediately noticed two contradicting mops of blue and red hair that caused him to smirk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though you can just choose one last name to call me by. Or better yet, just call me Naruto if you want. I can't wait to get to know all of you and collaborate on a way to assassinate our teacher, so don't be shy to come to me with ideas and strategies, I promise that I will be of use in this mission to kill Koro-sensei." Naruto finished with a smile as everyone in the room mimicked him.

" _Yeah, this is gonna be fun."_

 **End**

Thank you all again for reading this chapter and I hope it was to your liking as I wanted to get this chapter out before I actually introduced Naruto to the main cast. This is because I am still unsure of the pairings and I need to choose before I introduce the cast in case I want to gender bend some characters or something.

On that topic, please continue to send in your thoughts in the reviews as I love reading them and responding to you all. One question however, would you all mind it being a harem or even just a couple of girls. I didn't plan on it at first and was probably just going to do a NarutoxFem.-Nagisa or Fem.-Karma pairing, but then I saw some of your ideas, such as the Fem.-Koro-sensei idea that I liked. I just wanted to run that by yall before making any set-in-stone decisions, and I know that it's my story and that I can do whatever I wanted, but as I said, I like talking and listening to you guys and gals. So, just tell me what yall think and I will see you in the next one. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter! I am glad I got to post this today, seeing as how I had to rewrite my recent chapter on Beyond Kami and that took _forever_. Anyway, I am going to address a few reviews before we start.

GunBlade2018- No, the Elemental Nations and the Assassination Classroom world are two different realities, dimensions, worlds or whatever you want to call it.

I-R-Stormzz- I know they're clichés, but where's the harm? Yeah, I made Kushina a kenjutsu master, but I mean, we aren't given a whole lot to work with when it comes to her. I mean, Minato was a Kage level ninja that could take out a whole platoon of Iwa soldiers by himself, it makes sense that his wife is at least close to his level, if not equal. And I don't like that the only thing she's known for is her chains and being a Jinchuriki. I mean, the Uzumaki were FEARED by almost everyone, and yet one of the only Uzumaki that we're shown is only known for two things? Nah, I'm not having it. Ok rant over, sorry about that. Also, I won't be using both of his last names. Most likely, I will only be using Uzumaki.

 **Chapter 3: The Assembly and a Little Bet**

Naruto proceeded to take his seat, which happened to be at the same table as a long, blonde haired girl who introduced herself to be Rio Nakamura; an orange-haired girl named Rinka Hayami who wore her hair in two long braids; and a short, black haired boy who seemed to be more like a silent killer type, named Ryunosuke Chiba. The latter two told him that they specialized in pretty much any gun related issue, more specifically sniping, and Nakamura was the gossip queen of the classroom.

"Now class, later today we will have to travel to the main campus for- I know, I know." He said, cutting off the students' cries of outrage, except Naruto who only looked confused at their disappointment. "We are being called down for a school assembly with the rest of the student body. So, of course, it is mandatory."

"Oh, Koro-sensei?" Looking up, Naruto watched as a girl with purple hair and glasses walked up to the yellow octopus with what looked like 3 vials of purple, yellow, and green liquid respectively.

"Yes, Okuda?" the teacher replied with curiosity.

"Umm, well…I… I created a poison and…and I wanted to see if you would drink it?" she rushed out as she pushed the vial forward towards the teacher.

Everyone just sweatdropped at her attempt, if you can even call it that, at assassinating their teacher. They all thought the same thing: _"He would never fall for that."_

"Going for the direct approach, I see. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained!" he yelled out enthusiastically as he downed the first vial.

As soon as he swallowed the liquid, the octopus doubled over in what looked like pain, that is, until he sprung back up with a blue face and horns appearing.

"Ah, Sodium Hydroxide I believe. Nice work, if I were a human I would most definitely have bit the dust." He said before downing the next one without warning.

The same thing happened again, only this time his face turned light green with wings accompanying his horns.

"Thallium Acetate, interesting. Let's see what this last one does." This time, he seemed to be in even more pain, building the suspense in the class until it was almost unbearable.

Once everyone seemed on the edge of their seats, Koro-sensei stood back up with a plain white face that seemed to express plainness.

"Wow, pretty anti-climactic." Naruto said from his seat, causing a couple of people to laugh and for the teacher to deflate.

"I understand if you hate me class, but please don't hate assassination!" Koro-sensei yelled out, thoroughly confusing his class.

"Anyway, let's all dismiss for now and transfer into P.E." Kurasuma interrupted, causing the students to quickly leave the classroom, leaving Naruto to just follow the group.

Today, the class of 3-E were playing what they called Assassination Badminton, in which the students hit a small yellow ball that was actually Koro-sensei, with his body tightly compressed into the ball that they were using.

The teams were decided by randomly pulling names out of a hat, to eliminate any hurt feelings for not getting picked.

Naruto was put on a team with 13 other students, making the teams a bit unfair, but no one was complaining, seeing as how Nagisa and Karma were not on his team, and those two were apparently hailed as the top students in assassination. The fact that both were female certainly boosted some of the more feministic students.

Taking in their appearances, Naruto could tell that they were very different from each other, something he was quietly glad for, so that they could both grow their own ways without the chance of copying each other, which was a serious problem for friends that were pursuing similar or the same objective.

Nagisa Shiota, while not particularly smart or strong, had one hell of an analytical mind. He could tell that she was constantly sizing everyone up, either consciously or otherwise was unknown to him. She was standing at a 5'1" with vibrant blue hair, though it was done in a ponytail so as to keep it out of her face. She wore the standard skirt that came with the girls' uniform, though she went against tradition with the blue vest she wore over her white, button-up shirt and black tie.

He could tell that she knew her size could be a disadvantage against bigger opponents, so she tried to go for precision shots, like with the ball and paddle just now. Instead of trying to spike it to try and get a point, she hit the ball up to that her teammates could hit it. Though, other than that, she seemed to have something holding her back from believing in her abilities, more than modesty but not enough to be complete obliviousness. Most likely some sort of self-esteem issues.

The teammate that jumped up to hit it just-so-happened to be his other person of interest.

Karma Akabane. A tall girl, standing at 5'6" with long, dark red hair that she didn't bother to tie up. She wore the traditional skirt, but decided to wear a black blazer over her white button-up, though she kept the top one unbuttoned. She seemed to be the powerhouse of the class, obviously working out and brawling, rather than using precision shots like Nagisa. Karma seemed nonchalant and uncaring, especially about grades and school in general, but everyone could see that she got pretty good grades.

Smirking, Naruto dashed forwards to intercept the shot, stopping the ball from hitting the ground, if only barely, and used Nagisa's move, hitting it up for his teammate, Terasaka, to hit it back over to their opponent's side.

Karma quickly dove to stop the ball from hitting the ground, effectively stopping the opposing team from getting a point, while also giving Sugino a chance to hit their sensei back over.

This went back and forth for a couple of minutes, neither team being able to score a point, mainly because of Karma, Nagisa, and Naruto.

Finally, Karma had had enough and charged at the still-airborne sphere and launched it back into "enemy territory."

Naruto smirked at seeing the girl lose her temper, however slight it might be, and took full advantage. He immediately ran forward and threw away his paddle, confusing everyone.

Once their sensei was hit towards him, the blonde pulled a condensed ball of a net-like material which he threw at the ball as soon as it was hit towards him.

Before they made contact, the net ball expanded, showing large metal balls at the ends, and caught the yellow sphere before suddenly dropping to the ground as if gravity increased dramatically.

Everyone gaped in shock at their now trapped sensei, even their other teachers.

"Damn, that was almost too easy. How have none of you thought of that before?" Naruto asked as he pulled out one of his rubber knives and lazily held it above the ball's face.

No one could speak, to stunned by the almost effortless capture of their target. Everyone could feel the suspense building in their chest, the feelings of jealousy at the blonde's skill and award, but what no-one expected to feel was the apprehension, the hesitation, and the unease at the prospect of their teacher dead.

Many thought that it would be easy to kill their sensei once they actually caught him. No-one thought that they wouldn't actually want him to die, especially so early in the year.

They could even see that Koro-sensei was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Umm, before you kill me, might I ask how you were able to catch me off guard so easily?" the octopus asked nervously.

"Oh, it was quite simple, really. All I had to do was wait until Karma-san lost her temper, which happened when she launched you at me, instead of aiming for the ground to get the point. At that point, all I had to do was throw this little net at you and bam, captured sensei. Those balls on the end are specially designed to increase the gravity exponentially, making it hard for even you to get out, though not impossible if you were in your normal form. However, since you are in your ball form, you are practically helpless." Naruto explained nonchalantly.

Everyone was in shock yet again at the ingeniousness of the plan. Though, now that he had explained it to them all, all Koro-sensei had to do was transform back and escape. Or so they thought.

Koro-sensei was confused, for some reason he couldn't change back. Every time he tried, his little ball could be seen expanding in certain points, making it look like something was trying to get out, before shrinking back into his ball form.

"Oh yes, I see you found the other little special thing about this net. You see, I added certain seals along the net fibers that prevents any change in anti-matter. It took quite a long time to get the sealing formula down, even now, this is the first time I've seen it in action." Naruto explained as he stood back up and started walking back to the classroom, confusing everyone once again. "The problem is that, since it's only a prototype, it won't last long."

As if on cue, the net started to glow a bright blue before the fibers quite literally turned to ash, leaving the octopus free to change back and do whatever he wanted.

"Why didn't you do it?" Koro-sensei asked, catching everyone of guard with how serious he sounded. "Mercy isn't always the right thing. You know of the reward, and of what will happen by the time of graduation. So why didn't you kill me?"

With that, everyone turned to the blonde to hear his response. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard the question.

…

Looking back over his shoulder at everyone, Naruto smiled before speaking. "It was too easy. I want to experience first-hand what you can do, you know, feel the full extent of your abilities. Well, that and you have a responsibility to teach and guide these kids. They might not know it yet, but each and every one of them, are exceptional in their own right." He started walking again before adding, "Even you Terasaka."

That got him a few chuckles, breaking the tension around the class and allowing everyone to let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding before talking amongst themselves about what the hell just happened.

"Wow, that was incredible." Sugino gasped as he turned to Nagisa, who had an equally surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, who would've thought that he could do something like that by only being here for less than an hour." Nagisa replied, her mind going a mile a minute.

"And the way he knew how Karma would act is kinda weird, right?" Nakamura asked with curiosity laced in her tone.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. And what was he talking about when he said 'seals'?" Hayami wondered aloud.

"Ok class, let's get back inside, P.E. is over." Kurasuma called out.

The class proceeded to go throughout the day as usual, though everyone took occasional glances at a certain blonde student, who only took them in stride, not really paying attention to what the lesson was about.

Finally, near the end of the day, everyone was called down to the main campus's gym for the assembly. Well, everyone besides E-class. They were only told the time that it started by some of the main campus students, which turned out to be a lie. Koro-sensei was forced to speed down to find out what the real time was, only to discover that they would have to leave immediately if they wanted to make it in time.

So, everyone was forced to sprint down the mountain, even the teachers, which made Irina curse every few seconds.

By the time they all reached the base of the mountain, everyone was sweaty and out of breath, well besides Kurasuma, though he was breathing a little irregular, and, surprisingly, Naruto.

Koro-sensei was forced to stay at the top of the mountain, due to his…unique appearance.

All of the main campus students were looking at the Class-E kids with sneers and glares, showing their distaste that they made it in time.

They all quickly got into their assigned spots before the assembly could start talking, though they were only safe by a few seconds as the member of the student council immediately started talking.

Naruto tuned most everything out, though he did hear some of the other students comment on their "cool" teachers, well that and the comments about himself, but those were mostly by the girls and a few jealous guys.

He _did_ pay attention when Koro-sensei sped through the gym to give them all their pamphlets, since the student council _accidentally_ didn't print out enough for Class-E students. Even when he wasn't paying attention, he could sense someone watching him.

Looking around, Naruto found a regal-looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and calculating eyes. He seemed to be very arrogant, if the way he held himself and looked at pretty much everyone else said anything.

The way he could really tell that the boy was arrogant, was that he didn't look away when he got caught. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes and continued to glare at the blonde, to which Naruto reciprocated in full.

After the assembly was through, Class 3-E was forced to trek back up the mountain to finish up the day. As everyone was leaving, Nagisa was a little parched and went to get herself a drink from the nearby vending machine.

Naruto, being the last one out of the gym, caught sight of two boys following after her, most likely nothing pleasant in their minds. So, of course, he followed them discreetly.

Seeing them engage the blunette, Naruto silently approached behind them and was almost there when suddenly Nagisa got a dark look in her eyes.

"Kill me? Honestly, I'd like to see you try." She whispered, almost too quiet for them to hear, though it made Naruto smirk.

One of them became frightened and started to back away, the other, however, got mad and raised his fist, ready to hit her. While she could most definitely handle herself, Naruto knew the repercussions to such an action would come back to bite her in the ass if he left them be.

So, acting fast, Naruto snuck passed the scared one and lightly tapped the wanna-be fighter on his shoulder, causing him to whip around, only to see a pair of red eyes with slit pupils staring back at him. _That_ causing him to scream and jump back in fright. The problem was that when he jumped back, he tripped on a rock and fell on his ass.

"You ok, Nagisa-san?" the blonde asked, forcing himself to use the proper honorifics, even though he hates them.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine thank you." Nagisa thanked quietly, still not believing her eyes. Naruto had just suddenly appeared behind her would-be bully and did something to cause him to fall back. (No one saw his eyes except the one guy)

"What do we have here? A delinquent from E-Class bullying one of his betters." Naruto turned to see the strawberry blonde kid from earlier walking towards him with a smirk.

"Asano…" Nagisa hissed quietly, quiet enough for only Naruto to hear it.

"Actually, this guy here was about to assault one of my friends and classmates. So, I helped him make a better decision, one where he wouldn't disgrace this fine institution with his actions." Naruto corrected as the two bullies ran behind the Student Council President.

"Ah, I'm sure that's what happened." He replied with an evil smirk, showing how much he truly believed what the blonde said. "Oh, that's right, you're the new student of E-Class or, as it's better known as, the Class of Failures." Asano added, hoping to get a rise out of the blonde.

"Hmm? Is that what it's called? Never would've guessed by the way the classes are run. Each kid is enthusiastic to learn and tries their hardest on each and every assignment. If that's what you guys call failures, then this school is backwards. And if _that's_ true, then I'd hate to see A-Class." Naruto smirked, trying to get a rise out of the boy.

"Hn, it doesn't matter. Once a failure, always a failure. There's a reason they're all still stuck at the top of the mountain, away from the people who actually have a future." Asano replied coolly, showing how much words affected him.

Nagisa looked slightly down at that comment, that is, before she heard Naruto chuckle.

"Oh, how can you be so right while also being so far from the truth?" the blonde asked as he continued to smirk. "Yeah, they're still in E-Class, but that's not because they're stuck. With the way they're working, I don't doubt that a lot of them could make it to A-Class if they kept at it. No, they're not stuck. They like E-Class. They like having cool teachers who actually want to teach them and help them in all of their weak spots. They want to stay in E-Class because they have friends there, friends who would do anything for each other, even if it meant laying their lives on the line. And honestly, I'm glad I got put in this class." Naruto smiled as he shot down Asano's beliefs, making Nagisa smile and move up beside him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Naruto-kun." He turned to see Karma, Sugino, and Kayano move to stand beside them, all smiling due to Naruto's speech.

"Hn, that still doesn't change anything. In fact, I'd like to make a bet." Asano said arrogantly, not showing the nervousness brought on by their sudden appearance.

"Hmm? What bet?" Naruto asked curiously.

"If you three…" he said, pointing to Naruto, Nagisa, and Karma. "…score well enough in the midterm to make it into the top 20 students, I will put in a good word to my father to upgrade your class building." He finished, causing everyone, except Naruto, to widen their eyes. Everyone, even Kurasuma and Irina, had been complaining all day about the absurd heat in the classroom, which would only get worse the nearer they got to summer time.

"And if we don't?" Nagisa asked with a raised eyebrow, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"If all three of you don't make it into the top 20, then you three will become servants of the Student Council for the rest of the year." Asano smirked, causing all five to clench their fists at the degrading request.

Seeing as how mostly everyone were about to shout their denial, Naruto stepped forward with a smirk of his own and gripped Asano's outstretched hand. "We accept." He said, shocking everyone again, though Karma just smirked with him.

"Yeah, I mean, how hard could it be. It's not like we have to get top marks or anything. Just top 20. And if we don't, it's just the three of us, not the entire class. So, I'm in." the red-head agreed with her trademark mischievous smile.

"Good, then I will be looking forward to seeing you three servicing our every need." Asano stated as if it were already decided.

"Yeah yeah, get the hell outta here." Naruto said as he shoo'd the boy away with his hand.

Taking him up on his offer, Asano started to turn, ready to leave, only for his gaze to linger on Karma for a second before fully turning around and walking away.

Karma must have caught his linger because as soon as the boy turned a corner she turned to the rest of them and made a gagging gesture with her finger, causing everyone to laugh on their way off of the school grounds.

"Wait, Naruto, how did you know all of that stuff about us? Didn't you just get here late today?" Nagisa asked, unintentionally showing everyone just how perceptive she is.

"That's true, though, what did you think I was doing that made me so late?" he paused, "I spent every day since I learned of Koro-sensei's appearance watching how you all interacted with one another and with your teachers. I have to admit, I could only smile at what I was seeing. You are all friends, even if you don't want to admit it. You leave nobody out, especially when acting out your assassination attempts, like how I saw Maehara, Himura, and Okajima use teamwork to try and stab Koro-sensei when he was prepping lab." Naruto explained with a smile as he continued to walk.

Everyone was surprised yet again, "Wow, you've really done your research." Sugino said with a smile.

"Yep!" Naruto replied. _"You have no idea."_ He added in his head.

Since they were the last to arrive back at the classroom, they had only just walked in when Koro-sensei started drinking a vial of liquid. You see, Koro-sensei and Okuda were starting to collaborate on a poison that might work against the yellow octopus and had let it ferment while they were in the assembly.

Once he drank the liquid, Koro-sensei started to tense his entire body up. Though, instead of pain, it seemed like the teacher was… laughing?

"Hahaha, thank you, Okuda. That was just the thing I needed to LEVEL UP!" with that exclamation, Koro-sensei roared before seemingly melting into a grey blob of slime.

"Wha- I don't get it?" Okuda asked as anxiousness started to grip her heart.

"You see, I didn't help you make a poison. What that liquid _actually_ did was increase my fluidity." He said before he started to zoom around the room. "I can now fit into even the tightest of nooks and crannies." He said from inside Kataoka's desk, before flying off again. "And the best part is…I lose none of my speed!"

"You tricked me! That's not fair!" Okuda yelled, frightened at what she had done.

"Not fair? Persuasion and how you speak is a vital point of assassination. You could've made the deadliest poison or even the cure to cancer, but all of that is wasted if you don't know how to persuade someone to drink it or how explain your breakthrough." Koro-sensei explained as he slithered his way to his robes.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Nagisa asked, though she thought she knew what he meant.

"Naruto, say you were trying to poison me. How would you go about it?" he asked, wanting to get a better read on the boy.

"Simple, while I am no chemistry whiz like Okuda here, I would probably slip unnoticeable traces of multiple different ingredients into some of your favorite foods to see how you react to each of them, seeing as how normal poisonous materials don't work. Once I found an ingredient that would work well-enough, I would mix it into your favorite food and offer it to you as a gift." Naruto listed off nonchalantly.

Everyone sweatdropped, he planned all of that out, on the spot, and he calls that simple.

"Excellent! You see Okuda, to properly persuade someone, you must get inside their heads, use your words creatively in order to meet your goal effectively. In poisoning, as in life, the key to success is communication." Koro-sensei explained with a smile, causing everyone else to smile as well.

Karma then laughed before speaking, "Wow, talk about turning the tables, eh teach?"

Everyone chuckled at that, though Naruto could tell that Nagisa was thinking something.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. You are dismissed everyone!" Kurasuma called out. He came rushing in when he heard all of the ruckus, but only got here in time for the lesson, which made him smile at the octopus's antics.

 **Chapter End**

Thank you all for reading! The pairings are decided and it will be…*drumroll*… Naruto x x x , though the Koro pairing will come into effect _way_ later in the story. I'm sorry if some of you are displeased with the pairings, but I didn't want to make it a huge harem with all the girls because it's set in a sort of real world setting where polygamy is frowned upon, to put it lightly. So not every girl is gonna go for the whole sharing deal, even if they really like the guy. Nagisa and Karma will agree because they are already good friends and Koro will join because she's never had anyone to love, besides Aguri, and even then, she dies almost immediately afterwards. Oh, that reminds me, if you want to help me name Koro-sensei's human form, you can post it in reviews or PM me, either is fine. I just suck at coming up with names, and he didn't even know his name, so I don't have something to work off of.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think and I'll see you all in the next one. Seeya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, don't have a whole lot to say right now so let's get right into the reviews!

Yandarella Kiuha: Oh, I hadn't even thought of that pairing. That would have been amazing! Could have made it into a Nagisa-like situation where his father wanted a son, so he made her dress up as a boy so as to not "disgrace" him. Man, that's a good idea. I can't go back on what I said, but hopefully if someone sees this and wants to make their own story, please consider this pairing, thank you.

Gunblade2018: Thank you, I appreciate it.

Zero02: Umm, I'm confused. Do you mean with Naruto revealing his true power (If so, then me too! I hope you guys like how I do it.) Or the story itself? Cuz if it's the latter, that's just mean.

Ok, I think that's all. Thank you for showing up again and again and I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: A True Assassin**

Naruto walked into the classroom the next day to find quite an interesting sight. Koro-sensei was currently dashing throughout the room, tutoring every single student on the subject they needed the most help on.

There were 26 doubles, one for each of the students, while there was one outside relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Woah, what's goin on here?" The blonde asked as another clone appeared in front of him in an instant.

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" Koro-sensei yelled, though making sure not to disturb his other doubles.

"Oh, I was wandering around the school yard, trying to get to know my surroundings." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, well alright. Sit down please, we are studying." The octopus replied after a skeptical glance, still not quite trusting him after his previous stunt with the magic rope.

Speaking of which, a lot of the students had approached him afterwards, asking him question after question about how he did it and if he could teach them. To which he mostly just replied with a smile.

"Ah, actually, Nagisa, Karma, and I were going to study on our own if that's okay with you." He said, hoping the teacher didn't have a problem with it.

"Kukuku, you think your teaching methods surpass my own?" Koro-sensei replied with his usual cocky tone, his face gaining light green stripes as he chuckled.

"Yes, but only for a small amount of people. For a whole class like this, you definitely have me beat." Naruto laughed, trying not to sound arrogant.

Lovro had made sure that should he ever get arrogant with his abilities, he would be answering directly to him.

Koro-sensei spat in shock before turning around to address his student. "Wha- you can't be serious?"

Alas, it turned out he was talking to thin air as the blonde seemingly vanished.

"Thanks Koro!" Naruto called as he left through the other door, Nagisa and Karma following his lead, Nagisa with a nervous smile while Karma had a full-blown grin.

"Why you little-!" Before he could finish his expletive, he suddenly remembered that he had children in front of him.

Quietly coughing into a tentacle, he started off on his teachings again, though making a mental note to get back at the troublesome blonde.

 **With the Trio**

Karma was currently holding her side as she was laughing so hard. "Wow, i've never heard anyone get that close to making him curse before. You just seem to have a way about you, don't you Naruto?"

"Seems so. It's just the way I am, I guess." Naruto replied with a foxlike smile, displaying his mischievous side.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to be studying even harder than before to get into the top 20?" Nagisa asked, slightly doubting her skills.

"Yep, and by the time I'm through with you, you'll be able to look at any question they throw at you and scoff at its simplicity." Naruto confirmed with a devious grin.

"Oooh, gettin' cocky there, bud?" Karma asked with an equally devious smirk.

"Cocky? No. Confident? Absolutely, cuz, I don't know about you girls, but I don't want to be waiting on Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass hand and foot for a day, let alone the rest of the year." The blonde play-gagged at the thought, causing the two girls to chuckle.

After leaving the building and walking for what seemed like a mile, they finally reached their destination: a rather large clearing with what looked like millions of flowers decorating the landscape. The trees also seemed to provide the perfect amount of shade, enough so that the sun wasn't blinding them, but not too much to where they couldn't read their textbooks.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Nagisa gasped as she took in the scenery.

Karma seemed to be equally as awed, though less vocal about it, choosing to admire in silence.

"Welcome to my little slice of heaven. First thing I did after arriving was find a place like this where I could come and relax…" It was then that they noticed a lot of stray bark lying around, as well as some holes in some of the trees. "…and train."

That raised some flags in the girls' minds. While they trained to be assassins in P.E., it seemed as though his training was a bit more… intense than what they were used to.

"Now, what are the top two subjects you each think you need the most work in?" Naruto asks as he plops down on a picnic blanket and motioning for them to join him.

"Well, for me, it would have to be Math, then English." Nagisa said, kind of withdrawing due to her confession.

"Mine's most likely Literature, then Math." Karma answered after a bit of thought.

"Ok, that's fine. We will work on those from the ground up, building up your foundations before presenting you with new information. After I think you are proficient in these subjects, we'll touch up on every other subject, as well as introduce some new material. We will come here every day, except for lunch and P.E., for the entire 3 days we have until it's time to take the midterm exams. Sound good?" Naruto explained after pulling out some of his own textbooks.

"Yep/Good with me." Nagisa and Karma replied simultaneously.

"Ok, since you both have this in common, why don't we start with Math?" Naruto asked, holding up a brand-new edition of the Math textbook they had.

The main difference between the two editions was that the one Naruto was holding wasn't a hand-me-down piece of garbage with outdated information.

"Did you buy that yourself?" Nagisa asked as she shyly hid her torn up book.

"Uh, yeah, don't worry though, your guys' books should be here by tomorrow. For now, though, we will be using this one. That goes for the other subjects too." Naruto replied innocently as he continued to flip through the pages, letting the two girls see the dozens of notes he had scribbled down the margins.

"Wait, you didn't have t-!" Nagisa started to protest, only to get a silencing gesture from the blonde.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I know this school board won't provide sufficient resources for E-Class, so I will do so on their behalf. Let's just count you guy's doing so well on the midterms as you repaying me. Deal?" Naruto asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow as he glanced up from the pages.

"Deal!" Karma called out excitedly as she tried not to sound too grateful.

Nagisa seemed to be struggling with herself over such a generous offer.

Finally seeing no reason to refuse, the blunette sighed before smiling happily. "Deal."

"Cool! Okay, now, we'll start with quadratic functions and work our way from there. Is this alright?" He asked, getting a nod of approval from the two girls as they quickly got out a notepad and pencil and scooted closer, so they could see the pages clearly.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone walked into the classroom as usual, only to widen their eyes in shock at seeing a whole new set of textbooks laying on every student's desk, as well as a teacher's edition for every subject on Koro's desk.

"What the-? Did the school finally decide to fork over the funding for new books?" Maehara asked in awe.

"I didn't get any notice of this." Koro wondered as well.

It was only when Kurasuma pointed to the chalk board that everyone understood what had happened, though they were still a bit confused.

On the chalkboard, in multicolored chalk, was a chibi version of Naruto slurping a bowl of ramen with a text box out to the side with the words _"No complaints! Use them well!"_ Out to the side.

"Wow, all of this must have cost a fortune. How did he even afford a whole set for everyone? Is he _that_ rich?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

The students were left wondering as they resumed their studying, though now with a bit more enthusiasm. Koro-sensei seemed to have picked up on their better moods, as he started to make even more doubles for each person.

 **With Naruto**

"Ok, you guys seemed to have grasped Math pretty well yesterday. We got all the way up to where the main campus should be." Naruto praised, getting a slight blush of embarrassment from Nagisa and a smirk from Karma. "Because of that, we'll split today into two halves. The first part of the day will be spent reviewing what we learned yesterday, as well as getting into some more advanced stuff until time runs out. The second half will be full of Literature and English, that way we can have enough time to get more advanced, as we did with Math. Tomorrow, we will spend half the day finishing up with those before moving onto review with other subjects. Then we will go back to the rest of the class for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good." Karma commented before opening her textbook to where they left off yesterday.

They spent a good 6 and a half hours finishing up Math before Naruto treated them to some of his homemade lunch, which was surprisingly good. The rest of the day was spent building up their English and Literature knowledge from the ground up, not missing anything that might be on the test. They even stayed on one part long enough for them to get the hang of it rather than just understanding the basics.

It wasn't until 9 pm that they were forced to go home, lest they be berated by their parents. Well, Karma wouldn't be, but she didn't want to stay out all night anyways.

Naruto insisted on walking them home, seeing as how he was the reason they were out so late. They decided to walk Nagisa home first, seeing as how her mom would go crazy if she wasn't home as soon as possible.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to." Nagisa bowed in gratitude.

"It's no problem, have a nice night." Naruto smiled, watching the blunette enter her house.

The blonde was about to turn away to walk Karma home when he heard what sounded like glass breaking.

Spinning around, Naruto was about to see what happened when suddenly there was an iron-like grip holding him back.

Turning to see why the red-head stopped him, Naruto stopped when he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"She doesn't like people finding out about her mom. She's crazy, and nothing's ever good enough, but Nagisa doesn't want anything to happen to her. So, just drop it." It was then that Karma turned away, not wanting to listen to the woman screaming any longer.

Naruto turned back to face the building once more before walking after his classmate, eventually turning a corner to catch up.

It was almost silent for about a whole second until smoke appeared out of nowhere with an almost inaudible 'poof'.

 **1 ½ Days Until Midterms**

After spending most of the school day studying with Nagisa and Karma, Naruto could tell they were mentally exhausted. And he couldn't blame them.

They had gotten through with everything he wanted to teach them in record time, maybe even faster than he learned the same material. _"It's probably because I'm such a great teacher."_ The blonde thought to himself in pride.

You could almost hear a very faint chuckle from…somewhere… after that statement.

"Ah, thank you three for joining us once again. I hope you got everything you wanted to review ingrained into your very being so that you can win that bet!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, shocking the trio as they weren't aware the news of their bet with Asano had gotten around.

"Wait, what bet?" Nakamura asked, not hearing about anything of the sort.

"Oh, uh, we kinda made a bet with Asano that Karma, Nagisa, and I would make it into the top 20 in the school. That's why we've been studying on our own for the past few days." Naruto explained.

"You did what?!" Kataoka exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, don't forget about the part where we have to be their servants until the end of the year if even one of us doesn't make it into the top 20." Karma so helpfully added. That devilish grin never leaving her face.

"I like your spirits, kids! In fact, I think I will take your examples. If everyone in here does not make it into the top 50 students, I will leave immediately and move up the destruction of the earth to next week!" Koro-sensei laughed, thrashing his tentacles around in dramatic fashion.

…

…

It was then that Naruto was greeted with many hate-filled glares that promised righteous punishment.

"What's the point?" A voice called from the back.

Everyone turned to see that it was Terasaka who had spoken up.

"We're the E Class, teach. Expecting that from us is like expecting a fish to fly. No, I think we would all rather try our hands at that grand prize for killing you, instead of wasting our time studying." He finished.

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as he watched many others start agreeing.

"Yeah, I mean, we're actually decent at assassination. Meanwhile, my grades have only gone up one letter grade, even after all this time. So, I'd rather stick to what I'm good at, thank you!" Okajima agreed.

The blonde student could see their teacher was getting just as angry as he was at this point.

"I agree, what's the point of getting back on the main campus if we are just going to get so much money for killing you. Sorry sensei, but I think you are overestimating us." Toka Yada spoke up quietly.

That was when both teacher and student lost their cool.

"GYM FIELD, NOW!" They yelled simultaneously as they stormed out together, Koro being a few shades shy of being pitch black, while Naruto's hair covered his eyes as he gained an almost crimson aura about him.

Once the student body was outside, with the addition of Kurasuma and Irina, Koro-sensei was about to speak up when Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Listen up!" He yelled, quieting the few people still talking amongst themselves. "So, you're all just going to throw away the gifts I got you so that you could succeed in this backwards ass school? Just so you can try and get a quick buck from killing this guy?" That caused some to gain guilty looks, but they still held their ground.

"I see." It was then that Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like a checkbook. After writing something on a black check, Naruto handed it to Isogai. "Isogai, what did I just hand you?"

"Uh, a check." He answered, a little confused on where this was going.

"For how much?"

"Uhhhh, let's see…oh…" the raven-haired teen trailed off.

"Well! How much is on there?" Terasaka asked impatiently.

"It's blank." Isogai finally answered, still confused.

"Exactly, so you could write any amount you feel would sate your desires. Now, who is it addressed to?" The blonde asked, intriguing the adults a fair bit.

"That's blank too?" Isogai asked, even more confused now.

"Yep, now, Terasaka, since you were the most vocal…" Naruto then pulled out a knife. Not one of their Anti-Sensei knifes, a real, steel knife with a serrated back edge.

They all tensed up, that is, until Naruto flipped the blade around and handed the handle end to the grouchy teen.

"…kill me."

Everyone, even the adults, stood in shock at that declaration.

"Wha- What are you talking about!?" Terasaka stammered.

Naruto looked almost…disappointed. "It's simple: You kill me, you get that blank check. I can assure you, I have quite the cache saved up, so I'm sure you'll be happy with your winnings."

What seemed like hours passed by as a tense silence filled the air. Naruto sighed again and was about to take the blade back when suddenly the boy grabbed the knife and reared it back with a conflicted look marring his features.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in surprise, but otherwise didn't react.

Terasaka continued his stab attempt as if it were slow motion, the tip getting closer and closer every second.

Suddenly, the blade stopped, a mere 2 inches from the blonde's chest. The grouchy teen's tough persona was washed away and all that was left was a terrified child with a deadly weapon.

"If you can't even kill me when I don't fight back, how will you kill your teacher? Assassination isn't just about getting a perfect shot with a gun or striking a kill spot on a dummy; it's about killing someone. A real human being. Or, in this case, an octopus creature. It may seem like all fun and games because you're in Junior High, and your fighting with fake weapons, but the weapons are still deadly to someone. You want that money? You are going to have to kill, murder, and steal the life away from someone. If you can't do that, then you better get studying. Though, if you think you have what it takes to kill me, then that check goes to whoever can prove it." Naruto explained with a hard glare.

Seeing no-one move, Naruto went to take the knife back, only for Karma to come in like a bullet and stab at him with a crazed look in her eye.

Naruto smirked, knowing this would happen.

Reacting at the exact last moment, Naruto moved his head to the left, letting the blade pass over his right shoulder. What no one saw coming, was his left fist driving into her right side with a sickening CRUNCH.

Coughing up blood, Karma tried to fight through the pain with another swipe of the blade, this one sloppier than before.

The blonde merely pushed the blade aside this time, before bringing hit right foot up and kicking her away, causing her to spin for her short time in the air.

"Your best fighter certainly has the drive but lacks the skill to kill me. What makes you think you will be able to kill someone who can go MACH 20! Get your heads out of your asses and start using those brains for anything other than planning how to kill your teacher. You can come up with amazing strategies for killing this octopus, but you can't ace a stupid test? You are relentless when it comes to assassination, but you will let this unjust school system run you over without a fight?"

Everyone gained a guilty look at this, berating themselves for speaking so callously. They were about to apologize when they heard something they didn't expect.

"That's not the class I know!" Naruto suddenly yelled out with a wide smile, "You strive to be the best in assassination, always coming up with new strategies, taking note of any weakness he lets slip. All you have to do is treat school as if it were assassination, with every passed test being a critical hit on your opponent! I know it sounds weird, but you have to try. A true assassin always has a backup plan because they know that Plan A almost never works. You think you can just kill the octopus, get that money, and never have to worry about school again?

*awkward silence*

"You saw how close I was to killing him my first day! What if I had succeeded and decided not to share any of the reward?"

That got the reaction he wanted. The sudden realization of how much of a bitch hindsight is.

"Exactly. And that scenario could still happen, so stop your laziness and get to studying like you mean it! Let's show this school system that they can't just put us down and get away with it! Now, are you with me?!"

Everyone cheered with large, determined smiles on their faces. Kurasuma, Irina, and Koro-sensei were all looking on in wonder and slight awe at the blonde's public speaking skills. It was like he was born to inspire people.

Though, there was a single thought that nagged at Koro-sensei's mind.

" _He spoke as if he knew how a true assassin operated."_

 **Friday- Test Time** (1)

The entirety of E-Class sat in their specialized testing room, away from the rest of the school, like always.

About 5 minutes into the exam, the teacher had a shocked and angry look on his face as he witnessed the students go through most of the questions as if it were a grade school spelling test. Mr. Ono practically shook with anger as he realized that they weren't even hesitating on the questions that Principal Asano had specifically added due to their difficulty.

It wasn't until the last couple of pages that people were starting to struggle and lose their cool.

Nagisa had been flying by the questions as if she had known them all along, silently thanking the blonde who had given her the means to pass.

That was when she saw… _it._

The absolute monstrosity of a question, one which she didn't even know where to start on it. She started to freak out, thinking about being the only one not to get into the top 20 and causing her and her friends to be put into…well, slavery.

Then, as if just remembering something, Nagisa looked down at the little spiral on her palm and remembered what her pseudo-instructor told her.

 _Flashback-Yesterday_

"Now, I know you have some confidence issues. So, I'm gonna let you in on a little family secret." The blonde said to her when they were alone, Karma having went to get a drink.

"Ah, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother." She quickly waved her hands, not wanting to take advantage of the overly-generous nature of the blonde.

Catching her off guard, Naruto took one of her hands into his, stopping her retaliations in an instant. "It's no problem. Think of it as a mutually beneficial bargain: you get some help, and I don't have to wait on the Student Council."

He then traced a spiral into her palm with some ink and a brush, which he got from…somewhere?

Nagisa watched, entranced as his calligraphy was spot-on. Never twitching, never smudging, and, most impressively, never blinking.

"There, let that dry and whenever you feel like you need some help, just trace that spiral with your finger, and you'll feel better." Naruto assured her with a large smile, causing the blunette to gain a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

 _Flashback End_

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Nagisa slowly traced the spiral with her opposing thumb, not expecting what came next.

Suddenly, a warm, light feeling surged through her entire body, relaxing her muscles and putting her at ease within seconds.

She looked over to where the blonde was sitting, on the complete other side of the room (she thought unpleasantly), to see him smiling slightly.

Mimicking his smile, Nagisa looked back to her paper and seemed to look at it in a whole new light. It was as if the answer jumped out at her like an unhappy lion at the zoo.

Karma, who was sitting behind her to the right, could only smile as she watched the newfound confidence the blonde brought her friend. Though, she was a little suspicious at just how the newcomer was able to do all that he did; but, she filed that thought away for later investigating. For now, she needed to focus on seeing just how far she could place, just so she could see that creep, Asano,'s (2) face when she scored so high.

As for the rest of the class, many of them smirked at the test, feeling confident in where they will place in the roster. After Naruto's impressive speech, all of them had gone home and hit the books and hit them _hard._ While it was probably too late to get them anywhere near the multi-colored-hair trio, it was probably just enough to get them into the top 50.

And so, even though they didn't get every question right, and they struggled on quite a few more, they were happy to be trying. Happy that they actually felt like what they were doing was worth it. It was a very welcome change.

 **Timeskip**

When Class E arrived the Monday after the test, they were curious as to what the large blanket that covered the blackboard was for, though the note on the front told them to not mess with it.

" _Don't touch the cover or there will be consequences!"_ With a little chibi octopus drawing next to it.

" _Is he trying to copy Naruto?"_ The entire class thought in unison.

As everyone finally arrived, excluding Naruto for some reason, Koro-sensei walked in with his usual grin on his face, though, today it seemed different.

"Well, class, I would like to say how proud I am of all of you." He started, making the class' eyes widen in surprise.

" _Wait, he doesn't mean…"_

"You have shown great improvement, not only in assassination, but also in your academics."

" _Did we really…?"_

"Thank you all. Now, for your results!" The octopus shouted before pulling down the cover to show the top 50 scores. (Long list incoming!) (3)

#48- Ryoma Terasaka

#47- Takuya Muramatsu

#45- Taiga Okajima

#44- Taisei Yoshida

#43- Koki Mimura

#42- Hinano Kurahashi

#39- Sosuke Sugaya

#38- Hiroto Maehara

#37- Toka Yada

#36- Sumire Hara

#35- Yuzuki Fuwa

#34- Hinata Okano

#33- Kotaro Takebayashi

#32- Yukiko Kanzaki

#31- Kaede Kayano

#30- Ryunosuke Chiba

#29- Masayoshi Kimura

#28- Rinka Hayami

#27- Kirara Hazama

#26- Manami Okuda

#25- Yuma Isogai

#24- Tomohito Sugino

#23- Megu Kataoka

#22- Rio Nakamura

#14- Nagisa Shiota

#5- Karma Akabane

They all celebrated their placings as they had all completed their side of the deal with their teacher, with the exceptions of the few who had placed the closest to 50, and Karma, who was staring at the board in slight awe.

It took a few moments before anyone noticed, but when they did, Karma could only point at the lowest placing in the school.

#1- Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was currently laying down in his private clearing, watching the clouds pass by slowly, when he suddenly felt the urge to smile.

"Whelp, better get back to it." He said as he jumped up with a large grin. "I'm not gonna get stronger by taking breaks."

" **You got that right."**

 **End Chapter**

Thank you all for reading, sorry again for it taking so long. So, now I will address the stuff that I made notes about in the chapter.

(1)- I know there were a lot of time-skips in this chapter, but I didn't want to replay the entire episode, especially the parts that had no real change from canon. BUT, I will try and keep the scene changes to a minimum from now onward.

(2)- Not sure how to organize that little phrase there. I meant it like Asano's, but I wanted to describe him with 'creep' and I did it like how it sounded. Sorry if that's the wrong way to do it, but if anyone wants to inform me, please do so in the reviews.

(3)- This is not an actual list of who I think is smarter than the others. While I would've loved to do that, I didn't have the time to go too in-depth with it, lest this chapter take even _more_ time. So don't hate on me too much.

Anyway, if you liked the chapter, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Also, if you think of any ideas that wouldn't need me to edit past chapters then I would love to hear them.

Okay, that's enough for this chapter, I will see you all in the next one, See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, hope your lives have been good since the last time we talked. I am so sorry about the long wait. I had no idea I was this behind on this and a few other of my stories. Time seems to have just whisked by in the past months. I got a new job, taking college classes, and on the verge of moving yet again. I apologize greatly, though it seems like I say that every chapter. I wish I could say that I will try to be more consistent in the future, but with how crazy my life seems to be recently, I can't promise anything. Though I will definitely _try_ to, guarantees are a no-go unfortunately.

Good news though, I have been keeping notebooks of ideas and plotlines of most, if not all, of my stories so I can be a bit more organized on that front. I also have a class that is really just copying notes most of the time so I can usually get some writing done in there if there's nothing special going on that day (i.e. a test or something).

Anyway, let's get into the reviews so you guys can get to what you've waited almost a full year for (Sorry again).

GunBlade2019: Most of the class is 14 years of age, though Naruto and Karma are 15, though only because of where Karma's birthday is and not because she was held back or anything.

0wolfblade0: At this moment, they have no idea that they were taught by the same person, so they have no reason to react to each other. Naruto was found after Bitch-sensei already left Lovro.

Thank you all for the love and support and I want yall to know I read every single review so don't worry if I don't respond to it. Ok, let's get into the story.

 **Chapter 5: School Trip?**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a _crack_ from his left. Looking down at himself, it seemed he was duct taped to a chair, and his left foot was feeling particularly naked for whatever reason. A quick survey of his surroundings told him he was in an abandoned warehouse with multiple goons standing around a table to his left, dumping the contents of his backpack out, a couple of them laughing at the giant itinerary Koro-sensei made for them. One of the goons, seeing him awake, came over with a smirk along his greasy face.

"Oh, so the hero's finally awake. Thought you could take us all on did'ya?" He laughed as he grabbed the blond's hair and forced his head back. "Serves you right for standing between us and our girls."

Naruto grimaced as he remembered what had happened about an hour beforehand.

 _Flashback_

Naruto, Nagisa, Karma, Kanzaki, Sugino, and Kayano were walking through Kyoto for a class trip planned by Koro-sensei as a reward for their ranking in midterms. They were split up into groups to walk around and learn about the many landmarks in the city, many of them were related to assassinations throughout history.

It was also a great place to try and assassinate their teacher, using inspiration from their trip to fuel their plans. The only problem with this trip was Naruto's group would not stop complaining.

"What do you mean you're not going to help us kill Koro-sensei on the trip?!" Nagisa yelled out when she learned of Naruto's betrayal. The rest of the group were also a little shocked at this news, seeing as how Naruto was supposed to be their secret weapon.

"If I were to help, we would most likely succeed, but I bet you would probably use me as your plan A, right?" seeing their embarrassed expressions, Naruto could only chuckle. "Don't be embarrassed, you were only choosing the most efficient path to success. That is why I am not helping. You need to be able to rely on yourselves rather than just use me at every obstacle."

"Yeah, you're right." Nagisa sighed with a small smile. "Still, it would've been nice to finish this relatively quickly."

"Why don't you just end it all, Naruto?" Sugino spoke up in curiosity. "Don't get me wrong, Koro-sensei is a great teacher and I'd hate to see him go, but he's still going to blow up the earth at the end of our year."

That reminder sent everyone into a thoughtful silence as they awaited Naruto's response.

"Well, if he's a great teacher, then why rush his death? Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to blow up the earth or anything, but we've got an entire year with a great teacher who really wants to help us be better and reach our potential. I say we enjoy him while we've got him." Naruto said while looking up at the sky with a small smile.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Karma burst out in laughter. "You've got a funny way of looking at things, but it kind of makes sense. So, you're saying we should stop trying to kill our teacher?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "Oh god no. Look at how far you've grown since he came here. That growth is tied to how much effort you put into your assassination attempts. If you were to stop now, do you think Koro-sensei would continue his lessons. He would think you guys were giving up. No, everyone should continue to do their best to kill Koro-sensei, but don't forget to enjoy the time you have with him because eventually, one of your attempts will succeed."

And with his piece said, Naruto led the group down the road towards the next landmark, letting the others take in his words.

"Hey, Naruto!" Karma yelled out as a thought crossed her mind, causing everyone to look towards her in curiosity. "Why the hell is everything you say so wise and thoughtful? Why don't you speak like a normal teenager for once and not like you're 105."

Everyone laughed at that, seeing as how she wasn't wrong, though Naruto lowered his head as a rain cloud formed above him. He mumbled quietly something like "I thought it made me sound cool and sagely."

 **On route to final landmark**

"Just one more to go and then we can head back to the hotel." Kaede sighed in relief.

"What's the problem, Kaede? I thought these landmarks were pretty interesting." Nagisa questioned as she looked at Kaede's exasperated expression.

"I agree but lugging around this itinerary is starting to take its tole on me." she grunted as she pulled out her giant book that Koro-sensei made each of them that spelled out their plans for the trip.

Kanzaki then got a very surprised look on her face that was immediately picked up on by Sugino. "What's wrong Kanzaki?"

"I didn't notice before, but I don't have my itinerary." She said as she searched her bag. "I must have left it somewhere."

"Oh, well I think it will be fine, so long as you stay with someone who has one with them." Nagisa reassured her with a small smile. "Plus, you already know where the hotel is, so if all else fails, just head back there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, thank you. I'm usually not that forgetful. It must have been because I stayed up too late last night." The popular girl thought out loud.

"What were you doing that had you up so late?" Karma asked, interrupting Sugino before he could speak, making him shut his already open mouth and glare at the red-head with a small blush.

"Oh, well I was just trying to study with the books Naruto got for us. I asked him for help on a section I was having trouble with and he helped me through it and gave me some of his notes, so I was just reading those over. Thank you again, by the way." She explained with a small smile and nod to the blond, though he was at the lead once again and couldn't see it.

"It was my pleasure. I'm here if any of you guys need help, so don't hesitate to ask, alright?" Naruto turns back to them with a smile before leading the way once again.

 **Later**

After visiting the last site, Naruto and crew were heading back to the hotel with bags full of notes and little fun facts about each location they visited. They were about half-way back when a group of delinquent-looking guys walked out of an alleyway together, only taking a few seconds to surround the group of 6.

"Well, look what we got here guys. A few junior-high babes hanging out with a couple of losers. Why don't you ladies come with us so we can get to know each other better? Huh, wade ya say?" the lead goon said as he reached for Kanzaki's arm…

Only to have it grabbed by Karma as she smiled in a way that would send shivers into anyone's spine. "Listen buddy, we're just heading back to our hotel, so I think we'll have to pass tonight, sorry."

Goon #1 pulled his arm back as he rubbed his sore wrist and glared at the red-head. "Touch me like that again and I'll pound your teeth in, I don't care how cute you look. Now, where were we?" he asked as he turned back to Kanzaki, only to find Naruto standing where she was previously.

"Oh, wow, I'm flattered, truly, but I don't swing that way, sorry." Naruto answered as he held up his hands and backed up.

The goon growled before grabbing the blond's shirt. "You think you're funny, punk. Stand aside before I have to beat you down and take them from you."

"Aww, don't be like that, buddy. Just because I rejected you doesn't mean you have to get physical. Look, if you like me that much, then I'll give you _one_ date, but you better not fuck it up." Naruto said with a face of upmost seriousness, causing Karma to bust out laughing, despite the situation, while the others were chuckling lightly.

Head Goon did not like to be laughed at I guess, because he immediately swung for the blond's face, though he was thoroughly shocked when all he hit was air. Looking down, the goon found the mop of blond hair rising up toward his face kind of fast.

 _CRACK_

The delinquent went flying on his rear as his head whipped back from the impact, blood spewing from his nose that was slightly askew. "Ahhh, fucker! Get that asshole!"

"Aww, you even gave me a nickname. That's so sweet! Hold on, give me a minute to think of yours." Naruto quipped as he dodged and countered the goons' attacks. "Marshmallow? No, too sweet. Honeybuns? No, too sexual. Pumpkin? Yeah, I like Pumpkin. How's that one?!"

According to the Head Goon's reaction, that might have been the worse of the three. Though it didn't really matter, since the blood covering his face made it hard for him to see correctly.

As the blond was dancing around everyone, he caught a glimpse of everyone else standing at the sideline, some smiling and cheering (Karma), while others looked on in worry (Everyone else).

And so, Naruto smirked.

 _SMACK_

The boss came up from behind as Naruto was mid-twirl and got a clean shot at the blond's left cheek. The junior-high student went to the ground and he went down hard.

After a few seconds of silence Nagisa yelled out in shock, "Naruto!" and started to rush towards him…only to be pulled back by Kaede as Big Boss pulled out a knife.

"Yeah, not so tough now are ya?" though before he could do more, there were police lights at the far end of the alley way. "Shit! Grab the hero! Don't tell them anything, or else…" he left off, waving his knife at the blond before dashing off after his friends.

 _Flashback End_

" _Ugh, they're probably worried sick. Maybe I should just… no, I shouldn't. I just have to hope they can find me, because if they can't…"_ Naruto left off in his mind before focusing back on the physical world around him.

"Should've known better than to play the hero, kid. You did handle yourself better than I thought though. Maybe you'd want to join our little gang here, get out of whatever stupid school your apart of now and just hang with us. You could be my lead general." Said the guy who's nose he had just broken not even an hour ago.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I don't think I'm allowed to leave, considering what I know." Naruto hinted mysteriously, peaking the goon's interest slightly.

"Hmm, and what could you know that would make it so dangerous for you to leave?"

"Well, first of all…"

 **Meanwhile, with Nagisa's Group**

"Ugh that was such a waste of time!" Karma yelled as she punched the wall after the police had left, getting no answers out of the group of middle schoolers.

"Hey, we couldn't tell them anything. What if the delinquents found out and did something to Naruto?" Kaede spoke up, showing her concern for their friend.

"Guys, this is Naruto we're talking about. The guy who took out Koro-sensei after, like, a day of being in this class. Don't you think he can handle himself against some back-alley thugs?" Sugino questioned, still slightly confused how the guy could've gotten taken down by a one punch from that goon in the first place.

"Yeah, maybe so, but he's still one guy. And he can't fight back when he's unconscious or tied down. We need to find him and get him out of there, without any help from authorities or anything else." Nagisa spoke up, trying to think up a plan.

"What about Koro-sensei? He could probably find and rescue Naruto in seconds." Kanzaki brainstormed as she shuffled her feet back and forth.

"He probably could, but how long would it take for us to find him? By the time we found and told him the whole story, who knows what kind of things they could've done to Naruto." Karma shot down, still trying to get over how useless she felt. "We should've helped when the fight started, but instead we were just cheering from the sidelines like fucking _cheerleaders_."

The group got quiet at that, knowing that they were all kind of to blame for what happened. They had all gotten training to be assassins, and yet they couldn't- or rather didn't put it to use to help their friend.

"Karma, we were all slightly to blame, but the majority of it falls on those thugs. If they weren't here, then this wouldn't have happened at all. Either way though, we're not going to get anything done by standing here and sulking." Nagisa reassured her friend with a hand on her shoulder, making sure to be there for her, but also slightly out of reach should the red-head lash out.

"I know, I know." Karma took a deep breath before turning to the blunette. "You got a plan?"

With a small smile and a dangerous glint in her eye, Nagisa turned to the group as a whole. "I do have one. And its thanks to a little help from Naruto himself."

Seeing the other's questioning looks, Nagisa explained herself. "You see, I had asked Naruto for some supplementary lessons in assassination since…" she looked out of the corner of her eye at Karma, "… I had seen you guy's progressing so much and I'm not much of a fighter due to my stature. He gave me some lessons on how to use my smaller size to my advantage against larger, stronger opponents. And, in those lessons, he also told me of various tracking techniques used for following a target."

"Why didn't he tell all of us this information?" Sugino asked, feeling kind of hurt at not being included and taught stuff that could help them.

"I think because I came to him first and asked. He seemed reluctant at first, but I withered him down. He would probably help all of you if you asked him." Nagisa reassured as she saw their expressions.

"Putting that aside for later, what's your plan for finding the blond idiot?" Karma asked, making a mental note to ask about those lessons later.

"Well, we know they took him this way, right." Nagisa asked as she walked in the direction the thugs dragged Naruto. "And they didn't stay going straight, because then the cops would've seen them. So, there has to be a sign that they had turned somewhere. AHA!"

The others were startled when the blunette suddenly yelled out triumphantly. "Look, that trash bag has been knocked over and away from the others, as if it had been kicked."

"You really got all that from just a knocked over trash bag?" Kaede asked, in awe that such a conclusion could be thought of by something so mundane, though she was also kind of doubtful.

"Well, not only that, but also…" Nagisa left off, choosing to instead point at the other, similarly disrupted objects, as well as a left shoe that was just lying in the street.

"Wow, I didn't even notice all of those." Kanzaki admitted, feeling kind of ashamed of herself for not being a better assassin.

Nagisa reassured her with a smile though as she picked up her friend's shoe. "Don't worry about it. I probably wouldn't have either without Naruto's training. Now, lets get going and see if we can't follow this trail right to where they're hiding."

"Right!" everyone yelled out as they started off down the path towards where their friend was taken.

 **With Naruto**

"No way, you're making that up!" One of the thugs called out in disbelief.

"If that's what you want to believe then so be it. I don't blame you, you know. But I swear that I am telling the truth." Naruto said with upmost seriousness.

"I don't know, I think I can believe that. But… a teacher?" another goon said before asking the blond incredulously.

"I know right! Its crazy. And at my own school no less." Naruto agreed loudly before sighing as if exhausted.

"Do…do any of your classmates know?" the head goon, Kotoro, asked, slightly fearing the answer.

"Oh yeah, all of my class knows, and even some of the teachers. I'm sure the principal knows but I haven't confirmed that yet."

"Wow, that's some fucked up stuff." Kotoro nodded to himself.

"So, your whole class isn't allowed to leave for fear of telling people and outing the people in the school who know?"

"Pretty much." Naruto nodded. "Though don't worry, me and my classmates have a plan to take him out."

"If you say so. Man, I don't know how you guys could deal with something like that." Kotoro sighed as he sat back in his almost broken lawn chair.

 **Nagisa**

After a little over a half-hour, Nagisa had finally found the abandoned warehouse that was holding their blond friend. "Ok, this is it. Are you guys ready?"

Before anyone could answer, Karma had already stormed forward towards the front door, no doubt ready to stomp their teeth in. The others just sweat-dropped at the red-head's antics before chasing after their friend.

They were shocked, though, when they knocked the door down and saw what was inside. Instead of their friend being tied up and maybe even tortured for his antics, the blond was just sitting on the only table in the place, laughing with the thugs that took him away as if they were old buddies.

It was when he caught sight of the newcomers that Naruto hopped off the table and walked over to them. "Hey, guys! I knew you would find me! No doubt putting all those lessons I taught you to good use?"

They were all kind of speechless at the casual dismissal of being ok and not acting like a hostage should be acting.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Karma asked as she started getting angry at the blond.

"Ok, so, funny story. Don't tell these guys, cuz it might hurt their feelings, but I meant to take that punch. I could've broken out of here at any time, but I wanted to see if you guys could put your training to good use." Naruto laughed, oblivious to the fact that no one else was laughing.

"You mean to tell me that you had us all worried sick and angry at myself over nothing!?" Karma yelled as she tried to punch the blond.

"And why were you angry at yourself?" Naruto asked, dodging the punch easily, though he sounded as if he already knew the answer.

"Because none of us helped you when you were fighting. We just sat on the sidelines." Nagisa answered, thinking she knew where he was going with this.

"Exactly. You guys did exactly what you wanted to do with Koro-sensei. Send me in to fight and stand on the sidelines. When I saw you guys standing there, I knew I needed to do something to put it into your heads to act first and admire later. Hopefully, now you guys will think about how to use your own strengths in a fight, rather than those around you. I mean, look at how you guys got here." Naruto explained before getting cut off.

"You mean how Nagisa got us here…" Kaede mumbled, finding her feet to be very interesting all of a sudden.

"Listen, Nagisa may have shown you the path, but you guys got here pretty quickly considering being held up and questioned by the police for a little over a half-hour. And do you think you guys would've gotten here so quickly if even one of you was slow or not as agile?"

Kaede took a moment to think about that. Considering they were all pretty much jogging to maximize speed without risk of missing anything, and yet they all stayed together and never had to take a break for anyone to catch their breath. And even when they arrived, everyone was still ready to go in and kick some thug-butt.

"So, instead of looking at how other people act and what their strengths are, make sure you focus on your own strengths and accomplishments." Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled the greenette's hair.

"There you go trying to sound like an old man again." Sugino laughed, lightening the mood in an instant.

That is, until Kotoro came over with an apologetic smile on his face. "Hey, sorry about earlier. If we had known what you all were going through, we wouldn't have come onto you like that."

"Wait, that brings up another question. Why the hell were you sitting over there laughing like school-girls with them?" Karma asked, completely ignoring the thug bowing in front of her. "And what does he mean by-"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting the red-head off, much to her chagrin. "After I told these guys about our struggles at school with our freaky teacher, they kind of understood and let me go. They were going to escort me back to where they took me but I told them that you guys would find us eventually."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. "You mean you told them?!" Nagisa almost shrieked as she threw a wary glance to the thug.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you guys have to go through that. My friend, Ashido, had to go through that, though it was her dead-beat dad's co-worker, not her teacher. But nevertheless, I can't thank whatever deity is up there that that jackass never got the chance to do what he wanted. And I'm glad to hear it that you guys have a plan to get your revenge. Well, can you tell me?" Kotoro explained, thoroughly confusing the junior-high kids in front of him.

The collective thought process went something like… _"Her dead-beat dad's co-worker… was an octopus?"_

"Well, we can't give you too many details, just in case anyone comes a lookin for us in the event we have to go with plan b, but it goes a little something like this…" Naruto said aloud before whispering something into the thug's ear, to which said thug giggled like a little boy who got his first set of firecrackers.

"Oh wow, that is amazing. Please let us know how it goes, and if you need any help, know that the Kyoto Akashi's got your back!" Kotoro exclaimed, causing the thugs in the background to erupt in screaming and yelling.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I'll hit you guys up if I'm ever in Kyoto in the near future." Naruto said before leaving with his friends and waving goodbye to the others.

"Do I even want to ask what that was about?" Nagisa asked, still majorly confused about what just happened. "You didn't actually tell them about Koro-sensei, did you?"

"Of course not! Well, the fact that he's, like, an octopus that wants to destroy the earth, no. I _did_ tell them that he's a terrible lecher who always tries, and fails, to peep on the females in the changing room as they're coming in from gym." Naruto got out before busting out into full-bellied laughter, causing the others to slowly start laughing as well due to its contagiousness.

"Naruto, you are horrible!" Kaede exclaimed, wiping away a tear as she tried to control her laughs.

"A freaking genius I would say!" Karma laughed, not being able to contain herself at the thought of Koro's face when he hears this story.

"I mean, it wasn't a complete lie! He _is_ a terrible perv through and through." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, and don't think we've forgotten about your secret lessons with Nagisa! Next time, we're all gonna be there and you can teach all of us your super cool assassin techniques." Sugino reminded them, causing everyone to turn to the blond, as if daring him to deny them.

With a sigh, Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "I should've known that was coming. Fine! Anyone who wants extra lessons will have to meet with me after school in the classroom so we can set up a schedule that works for everyone. And don't go complaining half-way through and want to quit cuz once you start, there is no such thing as quitting."

"Alright!" everyone yelled out, excited for the future and thankful that their day was almost over.

"Oh, and did you guys ever find my shoe? I kicked it off to give you guys a bit of help." Naruto asked, just now noticing that he was walking with a limp from the missing shoe.

"Oh, I thought Karma gave it back to you?" all eyes went to the red-head as a large shit-eating grin split her face.

"Think of this as punishment for worrying us." Was all she said before dashing down the street towards their hotel.

"Hey! Come back here! I told you, it was for your own good!" Naruto yelled as he gave chase. "Aw dammit, I stepped in something. AWWW THAT DOES _NOT_ SMELL GOOD! KARMA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

 **Later**

"Ah, I see you all are back. It seems like your group was the only one that didn't attempt an assassination on me this trip. Giving up are you? Kukukukuku." Koro-sensei asked as green lines appeared over his yellow face.

"Not a chance. Naruto just got kidnapped by some thugs." Sugino said as he passed by their teacher.

"And we had to go rescue him." Kanzaki continued as she, too, passed their teacher.

"After we talked to the police for a bit though." Kaede carried on.

"Though, he kind of rescued himself." Nagisa jumped in, too tired to care about details.

"Yeah, he told the thugs that you were a pedo-lecher." Karma said with a burst of newfound laughter.

"Sorry about that, but it all worked out in the end." Finished Naruto as he followed the others to the bedrooms.

…

…

"WHAT!"

 **Chapter End**

Again, I am so sorry for this story taking so long. I hope you enjoyed and I will try my best to not make you guys wait another year for the next installment. See ya!


End file.
